Supir (Chanbaek)
by Ivousmanquer
Summary: Gk jago bikin summary Warning 21 vulgar (?) Pwp (?) CHANBAEK LUHAN GS


Cast : chanyeol

Baekhyun luhan

Warning vulgar ? ﾟﾔﾥ?ￂﾠ

Genderswitch

? ﾟﾒﾋ? ﾟﾒﾋ? ﾟﾒﾋ? ﾟﾒﾋ? ﾟﾒﾋ? ﾟﾒﾋ?

Namaku park chanyeol, umurku 26 tahun, dan berasal dari Daegu. Aku sudah bekerja selama 2 tahun menjadi supir pribadi pada majikanku ini, dan aku sedang menabung untuk melanjutkan kuliahku yang terpaksa berhenti karena kurang biaya. Wajahku sih kata orang ganteng, ditambah dengan tubuh lumayan atletis.

Banyak teman SMA-ku yang dulu bilang, seandainya aku anak orang kaya, pasti sudah jadi playboy kelas super berat. Memang ada beberapa teman cewekku yang dulu naksir padaku, tetapi tidak aku tanggapi.

Mereka bukan tipeku. Majikanku punya seorang anak tunggal, gadis berumur 18 tahun, kelas 3 SMA favorit di Seoul. Namanya byun baekhyun. Tiap hari aku mengantarnya ke sekolah. Aku kadang hampir tidak tahan melihat tubuh baekhyun yang seksi sekali. Tingginya kira-kira 174 cm, dan payudaranya besar dan kelihatannya kencang sekali. Ditambah dengan penampilannya dengan rok mini dan baju seragamnya yang tipis, membuatku ingin sekali menyetubuhinya.

Setiap kali mengantarnya ke sekolah, ia duduk di bangku depan di sampingku, dan kadang-kadang aku melirik melihat pahanya yang putih mulus dengan bulu-bulu halus atau pada belahan payudaranya yang terlihat dari balik seragam tipisnya itu. Tapi aku selalu ingat, bahwa dia adalah anak majikanku.

Bila aku macam-macam bisa dipecatnya aku nanti, dan angan-anganku untuk melanjutkan kuliah bisa berantakan. Siang itu seperti biasa aku jemput dia di sekolahnya. Mobil mercedes benz biru metalik aku parkir di dekat kantin, dan seperti biasa aku menunggu Baekhyun ku di gerbang sekolahnya.

Tak lama dia muncul bersama teman-temannya.  
"Siang, Baekie…, aku bawakan tasnya".

"Eh, mas chanyeol udah lama nunggu?", katanya sambil mengulurkan tasnya padaku.

"Barusan kok baek..", jawabku.

"Baekhyun…, ini toh supirmu yang kamu bicarain itu. Lumayan ganteng juga sih…, ha…, ha..", salah satu temannya berkomentar. Aku jadi risih dibuatnya.

"Hus..", sahut baekhyun ku sambil tersenyum. "Jadi malu dia nanti.."

Segera aku bukakan pintu mobil bagi baekhyunku, dan temannya ternyata juga ikut dan duduk di kursi belakang.

"Kenalin nih mas, temanku", berkata sambil tersenyum. Aku segera mengulurkan tangan dan berkenalan.

"Chanyeol", kataku sambil merasakan tangan temannya yang lembut.

"Luhan", balasnya sambil menatap dadaku yang bidang dan berbulu.

"Mas, antar kita dulu ke rumah luhan di komplek gangnam", baekhyun meberitahu sambil menyilangkan kakinya sehingga rok mininya tersingkap ke atas memperlihatkan pahanya yang putih mulus.

"oke baek", jawabku.

Tak terasa penisku sudah mengeras menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Ingin rasanya aku menjilati paha itu, dan kemudian mengulum payudaranya yang padat berisi, kemudian menyetubuhinya sampai dia meronta-ronta…, ahh.

Tak lama kitapun sampai di rumah luhan yang sepi. Rupanya orang tuanya sedang keChina, dan mereka pun segera masuk ke dalam. Tak lama Baekhyun ke luar dan menyuruhku ikut masuk.

"aku di luar saja baek".

"Masuk saja mas…, sambil minum dulu…, baru kita pulang".

Akupun mengikuti perintah baekhyun dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ternyata mereka berdua sedang menonton film di ruang keluarga.

"Duduk di sini aja mas", kata Luhan menunjuk tempat duduk di sofa di sebelahnya.

"Ayo jangan ragu-ragu…", perintah baekhyun yang melihat aku agak ragu.

"Mulai disetel aja Lu", baekhyun kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku.

Tak lama kemudian film pun dimulai Woww…, ternyata film porno. Napas baekhyun di sampingku terdengar memberat, kemudian tangannya meremas tanganku. Akupun sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan segala macam cobaan ini. Aku meremas tangannya dan kemudian membelai pahanya. Tak berapa lama kemudian kamipun berciuman. Aku tarik rambutnya, dan kemudian dengan gemas aku cium bibirnya yang mungil itu.

"Hmm… Eh", Suara itu yang terdengar dari mulutnya,

dan tanganku pun tak mau diam beralih meremas-remas payudaranya.

Kubuka kancing seragamnya satu persatu sehingga tampak bongkahan daging kenyal yang putih mulus punya baekhyun itu. Aku singkap BH-nya ke bawah sehingga tampaklah putingnya yang merah muda dan kelihatan sudah menegang.

"Ayo hisap dong mas…, ahh". Tak perlu dikomando lagi,

langsung aku jilat putingnya, sambil tanganku meremas-remas payudaranya yang sebelah kiri. Aku tidak memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan temannya di sebelah, karena aku sedang berkonsentrasi untuk memuaskan nafsu birahi Baekhyun.

Setelah puas menikmati payudaranya, akupun berpindah posisi sehingga aku jongkok tepat di depan selangkangannya. Langsung aku singkap rok seragam SMA-nya, dan aku jilat CD-nya yang berwarna pink. Tampak bulu vaginanya yang masih jarang menerawang di balik CD-nya itu.

"Ayo, jilatin Vaginaku mas", baekhyun mendesah sambil mendorong kepalaku.

Langsung aku sibak CD-nya yang berenda itu, dan kujilati kemaluannya.

"Ohh…, nikmat sekali…",

erangan demi erangan terdengar dari mulut baekhyun yang sedang aku kerjai. Benar-benar beruntung aku bisa menjilati kemaluan seorang gadis kecil anak konglomerat. Tanganku tak henti mengelus, meremas payudaranya yang besar dan kenyal itu.

"Aduh, cepetan dong, yang keras…, aku mau keluar.., ehhmm ohh..".

Tangannya meremas rambutku sambil badannya menegang. Bersamaan dengan itu keluarlah cairan dari lubang vaginanya yang langsung aku jilat habis. Akupun berdiri dan membuka resleiting celanaku. Tapi sebelum sempat aku buka celanaku, baekhyun telah ambil alih

"Biar saya yang buka mas", katanya.

Tangannya yang mungil melepas kancing celana jeansku, dan membantuku membukanya. Kemudian tangannya meremas-remas penisku dari luar CD-ku. Dijilatinya CD-ku sambil tangannya meremas-remas pantatku. Akupun sudah tak tahan lagi, langsung aku buka CD-ku sehingga penisku yang sudah tegak, bergelantung ke luar.

"Ih, wowww…!", desisnya.

sambil tangannya mengelus-elus penisku. Tak lama kemudian dijilatinya buahku terus menyusuri batang kemaluanku. Dijilatinya pula kepala penisku sebelum dimasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Aku remas rambutnya dan aku gerakkan pantatku maju mundur, sehingga aku seperti menyetubuhi mulut anak majikanku ini.

Rasanya luar biasa…, bayangkan…, penisku sedang dikulum oleh mulut seorang gadis manis. Pipinya yang putih tampak menggelembung terkena batang kemaluanku.

"Punyamu besar sekali mas chan…, baekkie suka.., ehmm..", katanya sambil kemudian kembali mengulum kemaluanku.

Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit baekhyun menikmati penisku, dia suruh aku duduk di sofa. Kemudian dia menghampiriku sambil membuka seluruh pakaiannya sehingga dia tampak telanjang bulat. Dinaikinya pahaku, dan diarahkannya penisku ke liang vaginanya.

"Ayo.., masukkin dong mas… baekie udah nggak tahan nih…", katanya memberi instruksi,

aku tahu dia ingin merasakan nikmatnya penisku. Diturunkannya pantatnya, dan peniskupun masuk perlahan ke dalam liang vaginanya.

Kemaluannya masih sempit sekali sehingga masih agak sulit bagi penisku untuk menembusnya. Tapi tak lama masuk juga separuh dari penisku ke dalam lubang kemaluan anak majikanku ini.

"Ahh…, yeah…, sekarang masukin penis mas yang besar itu di vaginaku"

katanya sambil naik turun di atas pahaku. Tangannya meremas dadanya sendiri, dan kemudian disodorkannya putingnya untukku.

"Yah, begitu dong mas"

Tak perlu aku tunggu lebih lama lagi langsung aku lahap payudaranya yang montok itu. Sementara itu baekhyun masih terus naik turun sambil kadang-kadang memutar-mutar pantatnya, menikmati penis besar supirnya ini.

"Sekarang setubuhi aku dalam posisi nungging ya mas chan…?", instruksinya.

Diapun turun dan menungging menghadap ke sofa.

"Ayo dong mas…, masukkin dari belakang", baekhyun menjelaskan maksudnya padaku. Akupun segera berdiri di belakangnya, dan mengelus-elus pantatnya yang padat.

Kemudian kuarahkan penisku ke lubang vaginanya, tetapi agak sulit masuknya. Tiba-tiba tak kusangka ada tangan lembut yang mengelus penisku dan membantu memasukkannya ke liang vagina baekhyun.

Aku lihat ke samping, ternyata Luhan, yang membantuku menyetubuhi temannya. Dia tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus pantat dan pahaku.

Aku langsung menyetubuhi baekhyun dari belakang. Kugerakkan pantatku maju mundur, sambil memegang pinggulnya.

"Ahh…, Mas…, Mas…, Terus dong…, nikmat sekali", ia mengerang nikmat.

Tubuhnya tampak berayun-ayun, dan segera kuremas dari belakang. Kupilin-pilin puting susunya, dan erangan baekhyun makin hebat.

Luhan sekarang telah berdiri di sampingku dan tangannya sibuk menelusuri tubuhku. Ditariknya rambutku dan diciumnya bibirku dengan penuh nafsu. Lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutku. Sambil berciuman dibukanya kancing baju seragamnya sehingga tampak buah dadanya yang tidak terlalu besar, tetapi tampak padat.

"Ohh.., terus dong mas… yang cepat dong ahhh… baekie keluar mas… ohhh…", baekhyun mengerang makin hebat. Tak berapa lama terasa cairan hangat membasahi penisku.

"Baekhyuuuun…, aku juga hampir keluar..", kataku.

"Tahan sebentar mas…, keluarin dimulutku…", katanya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan berlutut di depanku, dan luhan yang sejak tadi tampak tak tahan melihat kami bersetubuh di depannya, langsung mengulum penisku di mulutnya. Sementara itu baekhyun menjilat-jilat buahku. Mereka berdua bergantian mengulum dan menjilat penisku dengan penuh nafsu. Akupun sibuk membelai rambut kedua remaja ini, yang sedang memuaskan nafsu birahi mereka.

"Ayo, goyang yang keras dong mas…"

Baekhyun memberiku instruksi sambil menelentangkan tubuhnya di atas karpet ruang keluarga.

"Ayo penisnya taruh di sini mas…", kata baekhyun lagi.

Akupun segera menaruh berlutut di atas dadanya dan menjepit penisku di antara dua bukit kembarnya. Segera aku maju mundurkan pantatku, sambil tanganku mengapitkan buah dadanya.

"Oh, nikmat sekali…"

Sementara luhan sibuk mengelap tubuhku yang basah karena keringat. Tak berapa lama kemudian, akupun tak tahan lagi. Kuarahkan penisku ke dalam mulut baekhyun, dan dikulumnya sambil meremas-remas buahku.

"Ahh…, Baekhyuuuuun…, ahh"

jeritku dan air maniku pun menyembur ke dalam mulut mungil baekhyun. Akupun tidur menggelepar kelelahan di atas karpet, sementara baekhyun dan luhan sibuk menjilati bersih batang kemaluanku.

Setelah itu kami pun sibuk berpakaian, karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.00. Orang tua baekhyun termasuk orang tua yang protektif pada anaknya, sehingga bila dia pulang telat pasti kena marah. Di mobil dalam perjalanan pulang, baekhyun memberiku ciuman.

"Tapi janji jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang yang tadi ya"

katanya sambil tersenyum. Akupun mengangguk senang.

"Besok kita ulangi lagi ya mas…, soalnya Luhan minta bagian".

Demikian kejadian ini terus berlanjut. Hampir setiap pulang sekolah, baekhyun akan pura-pura belajar bersama temannya.

END


End file.
